Your Mistakes Pushed Me Here
by RebelAngel9596
Summary: Makenna (an original character) found her mate Peter cheating on her, so she ran to the Volturi, who have always seen her as family. Watch as she and someone else fall in love along the way. Will it be easy? read and find out! (It's my first story so I apologize if it isn't good!"
1. Chapter 1: Caught

Your mistakes Pushed Me Here

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the twilight characters, books, or movies. All right's belong to Stephanie Meyers and it shall stay that way. I only own my original characters Makenna, Lilly, Macey, Michael, Tera, and any others that may come along that are not in the book.

Chapter 1: Caught

Makenna's P.O.V:

I stood staring, my eyes wide at what I saw before me. The ones I thought I could trust the most, my husband, my mate Peter and my best friend, my sister Charlotte we're on mine and Peter's bed fucking! Okay, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Makenna Willows, I'm a 169 year old, Texas born, goth, southern, cowgirl, and I'm a human drinking vampire. Surprised? You'll get used to it. I have waist length black hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin. I stand at a good height of 6'4" and have three brothers. You'll meet them later. This is my story. Maybe I should start with how I came home to find my best friend and husband together. **(appearance on profile for all characters, more may be added later)**

*_Flashback*_

_I had been out visiting friends for about 3 weeks when I decided I wanted to be at home with my husband Peter. I looked at my friends Tera, Lilly, Macey, and Michael and said "I'll see you guys later, I want to get home to Peter!" they smiled at me and said "okay, see you later Kenna!" I waved and ran to my car. I drove four hours to our house and parked my car. I walked inside and it was quiet except for music in mine and Peter's room I smiled and headed up the stairs, when I got there I heard moaning and stopped slowly pushing the door open only to see my best friend Charlotte underneath my husband as Charlotte moaned "Oh, Peter I love you!" he groaned "I love you too Charlotte!" and that's how I found my husband cheating on me._

_*Flashback ends*_

I stared in shock at what lay before me then Charlotte gasped "Oh Peter!" he groaned "Charlotte!" I mocked "Oh, Peter!, Charlotte!" their heads snapped up and their eyes widened at the sight of me but I had already video taped it and sent it to my best friend Jasper he replied '_On my way Jasper_' I started packing my stuff just as Jasper walked in he said "I thought I knew you better Captain" I said "Jay let's go. I need to go see Aro anyways" he nodded and handed me the divorce papers I handed them to Peter with the ring he looked at my face and then signed the papers then looked away Charlotte said "Kenna" I hissed "You finally got what you wanted Charlotte. You finally got Peter. But you fuckin' lost me" I spun and walked out to my car headed for the airport. I couldn't wait to see the Volturi again.

Alec's P.O.V:

I wonder how Makenna's doing, she supposed to be visiting soon. I can't wait to see her, and I know the others can't as well! I headed for the game room and was greeted by Demetri, who said "Hey, Mac should be here in the next day or so!" Felix yelled "I can't wait to see my little sister again! I'm glad we have these bonds with her!" Jane squealed "Shopping trip! I wonder where we'll go! Maybe Paris, or Madrid? Or Spain! Ahhh!" she ran off, probably to plan the shopping trip. Once Makenna gets here everything will be happier! I can't wait to see her!

Demetri's P.O.V:

My little sister will be here soon! I swear Peter better be treating her right or so help me god no one can save him! Maybe she'll bring her family this time, she doesn't see them much. I'll definitely have to plan a game night.

Felix's P.O.V:

Mac is coming and I can't wait to see her! My spunky little sister will be here to help me pull pranks! Yes! Everyone's been so much happier since Makenna started coming around. I hope it stays this way forever.

Jane's P.O.V:

.Gosh! Mac is coming! I need to plan shopping trips, get her room ready, and get a party planned! So much to do! Thank god I'm a vampire or I'd go crazy!

Makenna's P.O.V:

Our flight just landed in Italy and I walked out of the plane in a black plaid, pleated skirt, a black button up, short sleeve top, a red tie, and red 3 inch stilettos. My hair was thrown into a ponytail. I followed Jasper to our car and he drove to the castle. We walked in I said "hello Gianna." my voice was monotone and sad she gasped "Mac!" I walked into the throne room my eyes landing on Caius I choked "Daddy" his head snapped up and my wall broke I ran into his arms sobbing Jasper growled "He's dead" Caius asked "what is the matter princess?" I sobbed "want…Demi" and then I was in my brothers arms he held me. I told them everything about Peter, and Charlotte. They growled, the loudest growl being Alec's. I drew in a breath getting ready to ask a question I have been wanting to ask for a while. **(outfit on profile!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Stay?

Chapter 2: Can I Stay?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the twilight characters, books, or movies. All right's belong to Stephanie Meyers and it shall stay that way. I only own my original characters Makenna, Lilly, Macey, Michael, Tera, and any others that may come along that are not in the book. I do not own any songs that may be used either. All lyrics and characters belong to their rightful owners no copyright intended!

Caius's P.O.V:

I sat and watched my daughter cry in the arms of Demetri. I was livid. How could Peter do that to my sweet daughter? He's dead when I get my hands on him! Oh, she's speaking to me! I shook m head and said "hmm? What is it angel?" she asked "daddy, can I stay here? In Volterra with you all?" I smiled and said "nothing would make me happier than to have you hear mia cara" she smiled and hugged me tightly whispering "oh thank you daddy!" I said "anything to see you smile my angel" she pulled back and smiled.

Alec's P.O.V:

She's staying! Yes, Makenna is staying! Jane was bouncing excitedly next to me. I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing Makenna everyday. I looked at Demetri who smiled knowingly at me I knew if I was human I'd be blushing. I watched as Makenna talked animatedly with Jane, Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi about shopping in Paris. Madrid, Venice, and Rome. I smiled again thinking 'nice to have her home' Demetri nodded at me then Jasper I looked towards him he was watching me I raised an eyebrow he said "Don't hurt her Alec. Or I'll kill you" I said "would never dream of it" I walked away towards my room.

Makenna's P.O.V:

I watched Alec walk out, I was confused. Did he not want me here? Did I make him leave? Jane followed my gaze and giggled "he's happy you're here, he's just going to his room to think. He wants you to stay Kenna" I asked "should I…should I go talk to him?" she nodded and I said "Okay, I'll go. I'll speak with you later Janey" I turned and ran to Alec's room I knocked he said "enter Kenna" I walked in and shut the door he was sitting on his window seat I asked "a-are you okay Al?" he smiled and nodded I walked over to him he watched me as I sat across from him I asked softly "do you want me to stay here Alec?" he smiled and said "of course I do!" he was next to me in an instant gripping my shoulders he said "I'd love for you to stay here! Getting to see you everyday would make my eternity!" I giggled and hugged him he blinked but then hugged back I said "thank you Alec" he nodded I sniffled he said "I'm going to kill Peter" I buried my face in his chest and sobbed he rubbed my back and I curled into him he said "hey now it's okay. He can't hurt you, he's gone. I won't let him hurt you again" I hugged him tightly and said "It hurts so much Al" he said "I know angel, I know" I pulled back and touched his cheek I smiled softly and said "oh I'm sorry for losing it Al." he said "hey it's okay" I sighed "I didn't tell you all before. I already filed the divorce papers" his eyes widened I shook my head and stood turning to the large window my arms over my chest I said "I can't go back to him. Not after he hurt me so bad Al, I just can't risk my heart like that again. I love him but I'm not IN love with him anymore. Not after that" his arms wrapped around me he said "I understand, you don't have to explain." I leaned back into Alec losing myself in thought.

Alec's P.O.V:

My thoughts went wild when I heard her say that she wasn't in love with Peter anymore. Does that mean I have a shot? Will she love me back? I can make her happy! All I want is to see her smile, and hear her laugh! God Peter is a jackass! But she is no longer Mrs. Whitlock its back to Willows or is it Volturi now? Hmmm I'll have to ask her later. My eternity just got better having her here. I hope she'll be happy here.

Demetri's P.O.V:

I stood in the hall listening to Alec and Makenna talk, I knew Alec loved her I wasn't clueless. I know he can make her happy as well. I just hope she realizes it sooner rather than later. I love her to death but she's blind when it comes to these things.

Caius's P.O.V:

I heard Alec talking to Makenna and knew that things would be okay for her, even if it takes a while. Things would get better eventually and everyone would be happy. That's all we can hope for right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgetting and Moving On

Chapter 3: Forgetting and Moving On.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the twilight characters, books, or movies. All right's belong to Stephanie Meyers and it shall stay that way. I only own my original characters Makenna, Lilly, Macey, Michael, Tera, and any others that may come along that are not in the book. I do not own any songs that may be used either. All lyrics and characters belong to their rightful owners no copyright intended! Song used: Theater by Icon For Hire

*Time Skip 3 months*

Makenna's P.O.V:

It's been 3 months that I've been here and my bonds have strengthened with everyone. Especially Alec, I knew I was falling for him but I was scared of being hurt again. I sat in my room in a pair of low rise black hip hugging jeans, a tight red tank top, a black plaid shirt tied under my bust, and black and red round toed cowgirl boots. I pulled my waist length black hair was in twin low braided pigtails, a black Stetson on my head. I slid on a red braided belt with a silver horseshoe belt buckle. I stood up and pulled on my cloak and turned to Jasper who wore black low rise wranglers, a red beater, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, his cowboy boots and his Stetson. We walked to the throne room. I nearly growled when I saw who stood on the floor I walked to my daddy's side Alec looked at me sympathetically I smiled sweetly at him and held out my hand he took it and stood at my side with Jane protectively I looked up and narrowed my eyes at Peter and Charlotte they looked down I hissed "WHAT are THEY doing here?" Caius smirked Aro shifted uncomfortably I gritted my teeth he flinched and said "Cara, they wish to speak to you" he flinched back as I exploded "NO WAY IN HELL AM I TALKING TO THOSE TWO! I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU TWO THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! AND IF YOU'RE HERE TO TRY AND WIN ME BACK PETER ANTHONY SAMSON WHITLOCK YOU CAN FUCKIN' THINK AGAIN! GO TO HELL THE BOTH OF YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" they flinched and stepped back I growled Peter said "Makenna I am terribly sorry for cheatin' on you sugar I really am! You gotta believe me!" I hissed "I don't gotta do anything and damn right you SHOULD be sorry you fuckin' prick! Did our wedding vows mean NOTHING to you! I can't stand to look at you! On our fuckin' wedding day and multiple times before and after our wedding you PROMISED to NEVER hurt me or break my heart! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND MY HEART!" he flinched Charlotte growled and rubbed his back I snorted "don't growl at me you two-bit whore" she gasped "Mac!" I snarled "DO NOT CALL ME THAT! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND! Oops correction EX-husband!" Peter whimpered Charlotte dropped her head I turned and hid my face in Alecs shoulder he wrapped his arms around me Peter growled I snarled loudly and he shut up I stomped towards him my boots thudding I hissed "you lost all rights to me and to be possessive when you cheated Peter Anthony, and don't you EVER growl at my Alec again or I'll have your head wither I used to love you or not. No harm will EVER befall my family, especially not Alec or Jane." Charlotte muttered "witch twins" I smacked her she gasped eyes filling with venom I mocked her gasp and said "don't call them that." she said "You've NEVER struck me before!" I grinned evilly and said "things change, people change. You came into MY HOME and insulted MY family. Bitch I'll happily hit you again you little slut" she flinched I spun and walked towards Alec who smirked at me I realized I had called him mine I shrugged and said "it is what it is" he laughed I smiled at him and hugged Jane I whispered "not yet" she giggled I kissed her head .

Alec's P.O.V:

She called me hers! Makenna called me HERS! This is a step in the right direction! I have to prove to her that I'm good for her and that I won't be like Peter and break her heart! I was doing a mental happy dance. I saw everyone else smiling as well as Makenna told them off for insulting us. My mind began wandering to the past few months and the time I've spent with Makenna. I zoned out.

*_Flashback*_

_I was walking through the gardens when I heard singing, so I followed the noise and found Mac sitting on the swing under the archway singing. Her voice was soft yet broken at the same time as she sang. I instantly felt like killing Peter all over again. Someone as happy as Makenna shouldn't have been hurt so bad. No one, especially not Mac, deserves that. He will pay for hurting her!_

_My life is a musical_

_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_

_I hide backstage_

_Keep the curtains closed_

'_Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them lines they like_

_But I don't recognize the girl I face each night_

_I can compromise till I'm convinced it's right_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to god for the_

_Strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "This is it!"_

_They say all the world's a stage_

_Rewriting your identity is all the rage_

_Well next act please, I'd like a change_

_I don't really like pretending this way_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to god for the_

_Strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "This is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to god for the_

_Strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "This is it!"_

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_

_We're all hiding our breath_

_Waiting for a reaction_

_You play your part_

_I'll be playing with matches_

_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to god for the_

_Strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "This is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to god for the_

_Strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "This is it!"_

_I noticed everyone had joined us I saw my sisters eyes fill with tears Makenna looked up at us and put her guitar down she smiled sadly and walked away back towards her room._

_*End Flashback*_

I was snapped back to attention as a smack rang through the room I looked down and saw Peter holding his check and Mac snarling at him "Don't you EVER talk about my FAMILY like that again. Or I'll let Daddy rip your head off and I'll let Al, Demi, Janey, and everyone else take a swing as well!" I smiled.

Caius's P.O.V:

I knew things were headed in the right way when Mac called Alec hers and I got a kick out of watching her smack the shit out of the two shitheads I stood up and walked towards her they began trembling as she reached back to take my hand and asked "yes daddy?" I said "come sit down angel. They are a waste of your breath" she beamed at me and skipped to Alec's side he smiled at her and I KNEW it was only a matter of time till they got together. I nodded at him and he nodded back.


End file.
